


Appledusk's Kin

by dragons_SRSunn



Series: Warriors Theories [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Analysis, Conspiracy Theories, I mean Appledusk's descendants die way too often for it to be coincidence, Not a Story, basically a theory I had for a while, i think, or just regular theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: Going through all cats related to Appledusk and what happened to them.
Series: Warriors Theories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Appledusk's Kin

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.

As we know from Crookedstar's Promise and Mapleshade's Vengeance, Mapleshade vowed revenge upon Appledusk and all his descendants for all time. I will be going through all known cats related to Appledusk and their ultimate fates. I will also be including cats who aren't directly related to Appledusk but are mates and kin to those who are, like Willowbreeze.

Appledusk: Former mate of Mapleshade; mate of Reedshine; father of Patchkit, Petalkit, Larchkit, Applefrost, Shyheart, and Willownose; killed by Mapleshade.

Patchkit: Son of Mapleshade and Appledusk; brother of Petalkit and Larchkit; half-brother of Applefrost, Willownose, and Shyheart; drowned at the age of 2 moons.

Petalkit: Daughter of Mapleshade and Appledusk; sister of Patchkit and Larchkit; half-sister of Willownose, Applefrost, and Shyheart; drowned at the age of 2 moons.

Larchkit: Son of Mapleshade and Appledusk; brother of Petalkit and Patchkit; half-brother of Applefrost, Willownose, and Shyheart; drowned at the age of 2 moons.

Reedshine: Mate of Appledusk; mother of Willownose, Shyheart, and Applefrost; fate unknown.

Shyheart: Child of Appledusk and Reedshine; sibling of Willownose and Applefrost; half-sibling of Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit; fate unknown.

Applefrost: Child of Appledusk and Reedshine; sibling of Willownose and Shyheart; half-sibling of Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit; presumably named after Appledusk; fate unknown.

Willownose: Daughter of Appledusk and Reedshine; sister of Applefrost and Shyheart; half-sister of Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit; mother of Shellheart; fate unknown.

Shellheart: Son of Willownose; former mate of Rainflower; father of Oakheart and Crookedstar; deputy of RiverClan; died of a painful lump in the stomach.

Rainflower: Former mate of Shellheart; mother of Oakheart and Crookedstar; died after a dog knocked her over and she hit her head on a rock.

Crookedstar(warrior name Crookedjaw): Son of Shellheart and Rainflower; brother of Oakheart; mate of Willowbreeze; father of Willowkit; Minnowkit; and Silverstream; targeted by Mapleshade at an early age; leader of RiverClan; died of greencough at 6.75 years.

Oakheart: Son of Shellheart and Rainflower; brother of Crookedstar; mate of Bluestar; father of Mistystar, Stonefur, and Mosskit; killed by a rockfall at 5.3 years.

Willowbreeze: Daughter of Fallowtail and Reedfeather; sister of Graypool; mate of Crookedstar; mother of Willowkit, Minnowkit, and Silverstream; half-WindClan, half-RiverClan; died of greencough at 48 moons.

Bluestar(warrior name Bluefur): Daughter of Stormtail and Moonflower; sister of Snowfur; mate of Oakheart; mother of Mosskit, Mistystar; and Stonefur; both her mother and sister died young; had to give up her kits to Oakheart in RiverClan so she would become deputy instead of Thistleclaw, resulting in Mosskit's death; leader of ThunderClan; died after leading Tigerstar's pack of dogs over the edge of the gorge and drowning at 7.9 years.

Willowkit: Daughter of Crookedstar and Willowbreeze; sister of Minnowkit and Silverstream; caught greencough from Willowbreeze and died of it when she was less than a moon old.

Minnowkit: Daughter of Crookedstar and Willowbreeze; sister of Willowkit and Silverstream; caught greencough from Willowbreeze and died of it when she was less than a moon old.

Silverstream: Daughter of Crookedstar and Willowbreeze; sister of Willowkit and Minnowkit; mate of Graystripe; mother of Feathertail and Stormfur; lost her mother and her littermates to greencough; died giving birth to Feathertail and Stormfur at 2.5 years.

Mosskit: Daughter of Bluestar and Oakheart; adopted daughter of Thrushpelt; sister of Stonefur and Mistystar; froze to death when Bluestar brought her and her littermates to RiverClan when she was one and a half moons old.

Stonefur: Son of Bluestar and Oakheart; adopted son of Graypool and Thrushpelt; brother of Mistystar and Mosskit; murdered by Darkstripe and Blackfoot(Blackstar) when he refused to kill Feathertail and Stormfur at 4 years.

Mistystar(warrior name Mistyfoot): Daughter of Bluestar and Oakheart; adopted daughter of Graypool and Thrushpelt; sister of Stonefur and Mosskit; mate of Blackclaw; mother of Perchkit, Pikepaw, Primrosepaw, and Reedwhisker; leader of RiverClan; STILL LIVING as of Darkness Within!

Graypool: Daughter of Fallowtail and Reedfeather; sister of Willowbreeze; mother of Morningkit, Splashkit, and Swankit; adopted mother of MIstystar and Stonefur; mistook Tigerstar(Tigerclaw) for Oakheart and began to talk to him about the kits he'd brought her; fell down a hill when she tried to get away after realizing he wasn't Oakheart, hit her head on a rock and died at age 6 years.

Graystripe: Son of Willowpelt; half-brother of Darkstripe, Rainwhisker, Sorreltail, and Sootfur; mate of Silverstream and later Millie; father of Feathertail, Stormfur, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight; switched to RiverClan from ThunderClan to be with Feathertai and Stormfur; exiled from RiverClan, was captured by Twolegs and took a new mate, Millie; lost his first mate, Silverstream, his daughters, Feathertail and Briarlight, and his grandson, Stemleaf; STILL LIVING as of Graystripe's Vow!

Feathertail: Daughter of Graystripe and Silverstream; sister of Stormfur; half-sister of Bumblestripe; Blossomfall; and Briarlight; was the silver cat prophecied to save the Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth, although it was originally thought that it was Stormfur; died when she leapt up to the cavern roof and broke off a stalactite which hit and killed Sharptooth; she fell and died too at 2.5 years.

Stormfur: Son of Graystripe and Silverstream; brother of Feathertail; half-brother of Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight; mate of Brook Where Small Fish Swim; father of Pine That Clings To Rock, Lark That Sings At Dawn, Feather Of Flying Hawk, and Breeze That Rustles The Leaves; lost his mother at birth; lost Feathertail on the way back from the sun-drown-place; exiled from the Tribe; exiled from RiverClan; re-accepted into the Tribe; STILL LIVING as of Graystripe's Vow!

Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Sister of Talon of Swooping Eagle and Crag Where Eagles Nest; mate of Stormfur; mother of Pine That Clings To Rock, Lark That Sings At Dawn, Feather Of Flying Hawk, and Breeze That Rustles The Leaves; exiled from the Tribe; exiled from RiverClan; re-accepted into the Tribe; STILL LIVING as of Graystripe's Vow!

Perchkit: Son of Mistystar and Blackclaw; brother of Primrosepaw, Pikepaw, and Reedwhisker; cause of death unknown but at six moons or earlier.

Primrosepaw: Only daughter of Mistystar and Blackclaw; sister of Perchkit, Pikepaw, and Reedwhisker; cause of death unknown but at twelve moons or earlier.

Pikepaw: Son of Mistystar and Blackclaw; brother of Primrosepaw, Perchkit, and Reedwhisker; cause of death unknown but at twelve moons or earlier. 

Reedwhisker: Son of Mistystar and Blackclaw; brother of Primrosepaw, Pikepaw, and Perchkit; deputy of RiverClan; STILL LIVING as of Darkness Within!

Pine That Clings To Rock: Son of Brook Where Small Fish Swim and Stormfur; brother of Lark That Sings At Dawn, Feather Of Flying Hawk, and Breeze That Rustles The Leaves; STILL LIVING as of Graystripe's Vow!

Lark That Sings At Dawn: Daughter of Brook Where Small Fish Swim and Stormfur; sister of Pine That Clings To Rock, Feather Of Flying Hawk, and Breeze That Rustles The Leaves; STILL LIVING as of Graystripe's Vow!

Feather Of Flying Hawk: Son of Brook Where Small Fish Swim and Stormfur; brother of Lark That Sings At Dawn, Pine That Clings To Rock, and Breeze That Rustles The Leaves; STILL LIVING as of Graystripe's Vow!

Breeze That Rustles The Leaves: Daughter of Brook Where Small Fish Swim and Stormfur; sister of Pine That Clings To Rock, Feather Of Flying Hawk, and Lark That Sings At Dawn; STILL LIVING as of Graystripe's Vow!

As we can see, the descendants of Appledusk, whether by birth, marriage(mateage?) or adoption, seem to have a suspiciously high death rate and/or have difficult lives. At this point, I'm basically expecting Mapleshade to push one of Stormfur's kits off a cliff or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, Appledusk's descendants die way too often for it to be coincidence. There's no way Mapleshade was not involved in it, even outside of Crookedstar's Promise.  
> Also posted on [BlogClan](https://blogclan.katecary.co.uk/).


End file.
